Unexpected
by Falcon dancer
Summary: Ginny is forced into an arranged marriage and everyone's lives takes a turn as they discover the unexpected about each other.Ginny/Lucius,Ginny/Harry,Ginny/Draco,Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1:Decree27

UNEXPECTED 

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you actually recognize from the story.

A/N: Please Review! Oh ya! And SPOILER WARNING! So now that you have that, no complaining that I didn't warn you!

Note: This story takes place a few years after OOTP. Voldemort is gone and all of his death Eaters that were willing to live under the constant supervision of the ministry did not go to Azkaban. A new regime has begun at the ministry. The minister, though not evil, is a firm believer that he needs to strengthen the magical blood in England. Thus, the Ministerial Decrees…

CHAPTER ONE: Decree #27

It was breakfast time at the Weasley house when the letter came. It read:

To whom it may concern 

_In order to cleanse and preserve our race, it has come time to encourage proper marriages and breeding among our people._

_All unmarried and eligible witches and wizards are to marry and produce with one of the pure blood. They are only allowed to marry and/or breed with a half-blood if it is their only available option. Under no circumstances are muggles or muggleborns to marry or breed with anyone other than someone of their own kind. Any marriages between muggleborns and half bloods or between either of these two and a pureblood are now void, unless the couple in question has been joined for over ten years. All children from these voided unions are to stay with their more magical parent._

_The ministry will oversee all marriage arrangements, for your maximum convenience and comfort. Please remember this is for the greater good of the community and of our race. Attached is the list of names those in your family will be paired with._

_Sincerely,_

_Matteus Swip_

_Minister of Magic._

Mr. Weasley put the letter down slowly, face pale. Then he passed it to his wife.

"WHAT!" she shrieked halfway through the letter," They have no right! For the good of our race my ars—" She stopped mid word and looked down the table, shaking.

"Mum, what does it say?" asked Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears.

"You- you're going to get married." She stammered.

Ginny laughed.

"We already know that, Mum" she said, taking Harry's hand and smiling.

"N- NO!" Molly Weasley yelled, " not to Harry." She passed the letter down to her daughter, who read it aloud. When she was finished Ginny dropped the letter onto the table and put her head in her hands.

"Wait… I don't see what's so bad" said Harry, while attempting to comfort his fiancée.

"Harry" sobbed Ginny, "It means we can't be married. It means I have to marry some one else…because your mum was a muggleborn."

"WHAT?" he yelled, standing up. "They can't do this!" He slammed his fist onto the table.

"Actually they can" Mr. Weasley said quietly, standing himself, "We have no choice."

"We can run! We can fight!" Seethed Harry.

Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"Fighting is of no use… nor is running, Harry. We should see what the damage is." He flipped to the second page of the letter and looked down at who his children would be married to.

"No… not Ginny… on lord" he whispered, sitting back down.

"Who?" asked a tearful Ginny.

"M- Malfoy" said her father.

" Ferret boy!?!" exclaimed Harry and Ron at the same time.

Mr. Weasley shook his head a second time.

"His father" was all he said.

Harry and Ron collapsed into their chairs. Ginny was having hard time breathing.

"Harry" she whispered, reaching out for him.

She saw flashing lights everywhere, and with a small moan, Ginny passed out.

"Hermione" groaned Ron. He looked at this parents." I'd better go tell her the wedding is off." Then he ran out of the room and I wasn't until much later that everyone realized Ron had been speaking about his own wedding.

When Ginny awoke she receive the news that George was to marry Padma Patil and Ron, Luna Lovegood.

"Wait… isn't Lucius married already?" she asked, feeling a faint glimmer of hope.

"No" said her father," Narcissa was murdered a little over a year age, by a muggle"

"Oh" said Ginny, now resigned to her fat.

"Hey, this means you'll be Draco's … stepmother!" chortled George.

For the first time, Ginny let the hilarity and irony of her situation rollover her and she could not hold back a laugh.

"I don't think its funny at all." Grumbled Harry.

Ginny bit her lip as she started crying, and soon everyone was crying over their own losses and worries.

A while later, a great brown owl swooped in through the window and dropped a letter onto Ginny's lap before perching itself on the windowsill.

Ginny looked down at the paper in her hands The address was simple.

_**To Ms. Ginervra Weasley,**_

_**From the Head of the House of **_

_**Malfoy.**_

Ginny looked up.

" It's from him"

A/N: yay! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2:Lunch with an Intention

A/N: Thanks to all the amazing people who reviewed the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone worth owning!

CHAPTER TWO: Lunch with an Intention

"Well open it!" said Molly.

With trembling fingers, Ginny broke the silver seal and opened the letter. Clearing her throat, she read aloud.

Ginervra 

_I am sure the news of our engagement has reached you, I an also sure that you feel as I do about this event. Nevertheless, please join me for a luncheon at my Manor today at two o clock. Your mother would be welcome also; I will send someone to pick you up so there is no need to worry about transportation._

_Yours,_

Lucius Malfoy 

Ginny swallowed and turned to her mother.

"I suppose I will have to go," she said

"Yes" agreed her mother, " Its good Fleur is stopping by later isn't it?"

Ginny sent a quick reply back to Mr.Malfoy, via the large brown owl that had brought his letter.

The rest of the morning was spent with fleur, getting ready for the first time Ginny was to see Lucius Malfoy in many years.

" Eet is a good thing that 'ee is so good lookeeng" commented fleur while she was doing Ginny's hair.

"Yes, I suppose so," muttered Ginny, who was blinking back tears for the millionth time that day, Fleur saw her face and immediately bent down to comfort her sister in law.

"Don't worry Geeny… 'Ee is probably not so bad one yoo get too know 'im." She said, rubbing Ginny's hand gently. Ginny nodded, and they went back to work.

Many hours later they stepped back and looked at the finished product. She was wearing a navy skirt that came to about three inches above her knees and a creamy beige shirt unbuttoned to reveal a navy cami underneath. They had brushed Ginny's long hair and straightened it until it was pin straight. Her eyes were barely outlined with brown liner and mascara. The look was completed with a thick navy headband and tons or off-white bracelets, but even a master artist, like Fleur, could not hide the worry and terror in Ginny's eyes.

"Yoo look soo pretty Geeny" said Fleur, "Though a bit too proper."

Ginny nodded and went downstairs o meet her mother, who was dressed in her best sweater and slacks combo. On their way out, Ginny passed by Harry who looked not only sad, but rather angry as well.

They were picked up by a sleek and perfectly… perfect black limo that appeared to be driven by a house elf. Ginny tried to relax on the way to the Manor but her emotions almost got the better of her several times. As they turned through the wrought iron gates, Ginny had to dig her perfectly manicured nails into the palms of her hands to keep from having a breakdown.

Mrs. Weasley and her daughter crunched their way up the gravel drive and reached the huge double front doors. Mrs. Weasel knocked twice and Ginny noticed the knocker was in the shape of a roaring dragon, she also noticed that she was having trouble breathing again.

"Now dear, I don't like this any more than you do but please, try to stay calm," said her mother, patting her on the back.

"You're not the one who has to get knocked up," Ginny muttered under her breath.

Her mother glared at her but before she could say anything, the door was opened by a strangely clean house elf. He let them in but Ginny could not help but noticed that his long, sharp nose was wrinkled, as if he smelled something bad.

'_Great, I barely get here and even the servants hate me already'_ thought Ginny.

"This way please," said the elf in a very high-pitched voice.

He led them down a long hallway and stopped in front of a marble staircase. The elf cleared this throat loudly, and a door at the top of the staircase opened and a man came out.

He was very well dressed, in a white collared shirt under a black sweater, and black pants, his hair tied back at the base of his neck.

"Ah" he said upon reaching them," You are Molly Weasley, I presume." They shook hands and Ginny noticed with disdain how afterwards, he wiped his hand on his pants, as if cleaning it, and how absolutely and thoroughly disgusted he looked.

Ginny had butterflies in her stomach and she felt like crying again, but she refused to let any Malfoy get the better of her.

"Ginny Weasley" she said, sticking out her hand. She tried to sound brave but her words came out as some sort of squeak. Lucius tried his best to smile, but it looked like a grimace.

"Miss Weasley" he said, taking her hand and pressing it to his lips, bending over slightly as he did so. Then, he turned and led the way to the dining room.

This room was elaborately furnished, with white marble floors that were mostly covered by a big black rug. A long mahogany table stood in the very center of the room; there were no windows so only candles and a fire from a silver grate lighted the room.

Lucius put his hand on Ginny's shoulder and guided her to her chair, which he pulled out for her, while an elf did the same for her mother. Then he took his own seat at the head of the table. With a snap of his fingers, food appeared on their plates.

Slowly Ginny picked up her fork and sampled some. She was surprised to find it absolutely delicious! Better that the food at Hogwarts… better even than her mum's. After a while, Ginny glanced up the table at her fiancé. Fleur was right, he was _very_ good looking. Ginny let her eyes wander over his face, the stormy gray eyes, high cheekbones, his lips were full but in a chiseled way. He was extremely handsome, even if his nose was just a tad on the "strong" side.

He looked up and their eyes met. Ginny looked down and felt herself blush. He cleared his throat and both Mrs.Weasley and Ginny looked at him.

" Molly, as I am sure you know much preparation goes into a wedding." Said Lucius.

"Yes" relied Molly suspiciously.

Lucius leaned back in his chair and continued,

"To achieve the best wedding and to let your daughter and I get to know each other before our…" he cleared his throat again, "marriage, I think it would be best if she stayed here before the wedding."

"Certainly not! Not only would you steal away my youngest daughter, but also you would take her prematurely? NO!" Molly was furious, she had a grip on her knife as if she was going to throw it.

"Madame" Lucius said coolly," I only, meant this as a matter of convenience. I did not mean to-"

"- YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY BABY!" Molly yelled, grabbing her fork. Lucius looked stunned.

"I would not even think about getting anywhere near your daughter until…. absolutely necessary" he couldn't hide the disgusted look on his face, he didn't really even try.

"No" said her mother firmly.

"Umm… I'm still here" Ginny said tentatively, Mrs.Weasley smiled at her.

"Of course you are, dear" she said.

"Why don't we let the girl decide?" asked Lucius suddenly.

"What?" Molly began, but Ginny raised a hand to stop her mother from saying anything else.

Her mind was whirling, this was the man who had subjected her to Tom, and He hated her and her family. But if staying made the… after wedding easier it was worth it right? Ginny stared straight at Lucius.

"I will stay here," she said firmly

"All's settled then" he replied.

All three stood and they went back to the Atrium together.

" I will pick Ginervra up tomorrow to go shopping, if it is convenient," Lucius said to no one in particular.

Mrs. Weasley did not speak, so Ginny gave her assent.

"My man will return you home and pick you up again tomorrow morning." He kissed her hand again.

As the car pulled out of the drive all Ginny could think was,

_' Thank goodness that wizards age slowly'_

A/N: yay! Please please please review again and again!


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping Brawls

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait guys! I had to re-write this chapter! But thanks to all of my absolutely amazing reviewers! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I only own two people… and they aren't that important.

CHAPTER THREE: Shopping Brawls

Ginny was to be picked up at ten o' clock the next morning. As this was the first time she and Lucius were to be together "unchaperoned" appearance was extremely important. Fleur had stayed the night so that she could help Ginny in the morning.

They dressed her in dark brown Bermuda shorts; a low cut tight gold tank and a dark brown-cropped jacket. Her red hair was curled and pulled half back with a gold ribbon. Ginny's warm brown eyes were outlined with espresso brown eyeliner and her thick lashed were brushed black mascara. As Fleur applied some strawberry flavored lip-gloss to Ginny's mouth she commented.

"Yoo look 'ot."

"Thanks" answered Ginny.

Fleur gave Ginny an encouraging hug and then Ginny went downstairs.

Mrs. Weasley was still a tad upset about yesterday's decision to move in with "that Malfoy man". Ginny hugged her then went to find Harry. He had decided, upon hearing that Ginny would be living with Lucius, that he wasn't going to speak to her anytime soon. This created a very one sided conversation for Ginny as she tried to say goodbye.

The car pulled up in front of the Burrow at exactly ten. Ginny walked out to the car, where Lucius greeted her with another kiss on the hand and helped here into the car.

"You look very nice" he said, obviously attempting to make some attempt at conversation.

"Thanks" she answered, watching her home get smaller and smaller.

"So when am I moving in?" Ginny asked.

"A week " was the only reply.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

When they finally stopped in front of the store (Zephyre) Ginny was incredibly ready to begin. Lucius opened the door for her and then they entered the store. It was only then that Ginny realized she had no idea what she was supposed to be looking for.

The two of them walked for a long time until they reached the…. Wedding dresses!

" Pick the ones you like," said Lucius

"Alright"

"Malia will help you"

"Uhm…who?"

He gestured with one hand, and Ginny turned to see an impossibly beautiful woman standing at her shoulder.

"Oh" said Ginny, turning back, but Lucius had disappeared.

"Ok" then she gleefully dived into the racks of floaty garments.

A happy eternity later, Ginny had narrowed her choices down to three dresses, a pale pink dress with wide straps, and ice white off the shoulder dress, and a pale gold strapless one.

"Malia, can you reserve these for me?" she asked the woman, who only smiled, and Ginny took that as a yes.

She went back to the place where Lucius had left her, and there he was, waiting. Ginny's stomach jumped. Why did he have to be so darn HOTT?

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting," she said

"It is of no bother." He replied in an offhand manner.

As they walked out of Zephyre Lucius said,

" I will have Malia get you some more clothes, now that she knows you tastes."

"Thank you" she said simply, looking up at him. He just shrugged.

For lunch they stopped at a tiny café, named The Muffin. Ginny ordered carefully, then asked.

"Sooo…. When is the wedding?"

"September 14th "

She gasped. She had kept the date of the wedding the same, only the grooms had changed.

"I see" she replied.

"Oh! Are you two engaged?" asked a nearby waitress, who obviously had been listening in.

Ginny forced herself to smile and grabbed Lucius' hand.

"Yeah" she said brightly.

"Congratulations then!" the woman said. As she was moving away Lucius said rather loudly,

"Stupid Mud blood wench."

Ginny let go of his hand.

"Don't call her that!"

"She is that, though"

" We are all human beings, Mr.Malfoy, magical blood does not change that"

"You just think that, if it makes you happy" he drawled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Miss Weasley, have you ever considered the fact that you might be wrong?"

"All the time, but as seeing I am not the one who fed an innocent child to the 'Dark Lord' I am very sure that I am the right one."

Lucius hissed and slammed his fist on the table.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Why would you do something like that?" asked Ginny, ignoring his question.

"I had my reasons"

Ginny looked him straight in the eye and said,

"Whatever your reasons were, they aren't good enough"

"That's what you think"

"Do you have any idea what happened to me?"

Lucius had a cold cruel gleam in his eye as he replied,

"You deserved it, blood traitor."

Ginny was stunned; she stared at him, open-mouthed.

"WHAT!" she yelled, "YOU ARE THE MOST CRUEL, SELFISH BASTARD I HAVE EVER MET!"

"Probably"

She hadn't even heard him.

"OH! FUCK YOU, MALFOY!" she screamed.

"Don't worry you'll get your chance" he drawled, smirking.

Please take me home now"

They returned to the car and drove Ginny home. Without a word she ran into the house and up to her room. There, she cried for a long, long time. This was impossible.

A/N: Yay! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Last day Together

A/N: I'm sorry for the really long wait! Things are going to be slowing down a little bit, with the new school year. But thank you to all of my fantastic reviewers and the people who have put me on story and author alert! I couldn't do it without you guys, really!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you might even possible recognize.

CHAPTER FOUR: Last day Together

The next five days were spent doing clothing and wedding dress fittings with fleur and Malia. Ginny did not ever see Lucius, though he sometimes sent short letters by owl, asking what she liked to eat and other nonsense like that. She assumed all of his questions were for when she moved in.

She rarely had any time for her family, only a passing comment here or there. Mealtimes were uncommonly silent. George and Ron were usually out with their new fiancées. Harry still refused to speak to her, and none of her mother's comments were ever of any use.

It wasn't until her last day home, when all of her clothes were packed away and sent to the Malfoy Manor that Ginny had the time to actually talk to anyone. Mrs. Weasley had finally accepted the fact that Ginny was leaving; she gave her hundreds of hugs and quite a few self-defense tips. Ron said to ' just be careful' and that if she ever needed him he would be glad to come over and beat up either of the Malfoy men.

Luna was very sweet and gave Ginny her own pair of turnip bracelets (to keep away wandering spirits). George gave her the last box of nosebleed nougats, while muttering something like ' you'll need them more than I will'.

Ginny and Harry did not have even a moment alone until after dinner, everyone else had mysteriously cleared out and the two of them were left sitting alone in the living room. Harry sat in an arm chair across the room from her, arms folded and lips pursed and Ginny was quickly getting tired of their on going fights.

"Oh! What is it Harry?" She finally exclaimed.

He looked at her, and then away. After a long moment he began shaking, as if holding back a tidal wave of anger.

"I hate you" she heard him mutter.

"Excuse me?"

Harry looked at her, his eyes burning.

"You heard… I hate you. How could you do this! How could you just go along with all of this? HOW CAN YOU BE HAPPY ABOUT ALL OF THIS?" he was yelling now, fists clenched at his sides. Ginny sprang to her feet.

"You insensitive little _bastard_. You think I'm happy?" her voice was getting louder and louder, slightly hysterical" You think I'm happy! You Think I am happy to be forced into what is LEGAL RAPE!" she screamed at him.

Harry didn't reply… he just kept glaring at her.

"Ya know what? I don't care anymore," Ginny said shrugging. " You end up alone… you're pissed cuz if it. I don't care. Just stay the fuck away from me."

She spit on the floor at his feet and walked up the stairs, leaving Harry to rub salt into his own festering wounds. Once she was in her room, Ginny sat on her bed and pouted, fumed, cried and screamed alternately for a while. Finally, Ron came in to see what all the noise was about.

"Hey" he said, sitting next to her

"Hey" was her muffled reply.

"So… I heard… you and Harry broke up"

Ginny turned to look at her older brother, her face and eyes blank

"Harry who?"

Ron blinked, surprised. He stayed there for a long time, silenced. Finally he got up off of the bed when Ginny fell asleep…


	5. Chapter 5:Moving Day

Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Umm…ya!

CHAPTER FIVE: Moving Day

In the morning, Ginny rose quietly, showered and dressed. She put her hair back in a low ponytail and put on a headband. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw the signs of stress from these last few weeks evident in her face. Her eyes had dark shadows underneath them and she seemed to have a permanent pout. All of her things were already at the Manor, so all she had to deal with was "the family". That and "the fiancé". Upon arriving downstairs, she realized that everyone had risen early and was waiting there for her to say their goodbyes. Her mother and father both gave her long hugs, so did her brothers. Harry seemed to have mysteriously disappeared, but no one bothered to ask her about him.

At exactly ten o clock a superbly shiny limo pulled up into the drive. Ginny gave everyone a last round of hugs, kisses and tearful smiles before the door rang. Things went as usual, though Lucius seemed to be a little colder then usual. Neither of them made any attempt at conversation and Ginny was content to watch the Burrow get smaller and smaller. After a silent eternity Ginny and Lucius entered the Manor, they stood standing in the Atrium…. very purposefully not watching each other.

"I thought you might like a tour of the house," Lucius said finally.

"Yes thank you," replied Ginny politely.

He offered her his arm and led her up a great flight of marble stairs.

"This is my office" he gestured through an open door on her left, and Ginny had no time to see what was inside before they hurried on.

" My bedroom" They stopped at this room and Ginny got a decent glance inside.

The room was sumptuously furnished and immaculately clean. The bed immediately dominated her attention. It was HUGE, and soft looking. Really soft looking. It was really distracting just how inviting Lucius Malfoy's bed looked. Ginny blushed as she looked away quickly, with a swift glance up at her fiancé she was able to note that he was looking at the bed also.

"Shall we continue?" he asked, she nodded.

He led her further down the hallway; there was the library, etc.etc. At long last, they reached her room.

The room was longer than it was wide, with many windows. Her bed was at the far end, near a door that opened into a spacious bathroom. The walls were a bright golden color and all the cloth seemed to be cream. Ginny beamed up at Lucius.

"It is very. Nice" she said. He merely nodded.

"I will leave you to get used to your surroundings… lunch is very soon though. Can you find your way to the dining hall?" Ginny smiled and nodded as he left.

As soon as Lucius was out of sight Ginny bolted for her closet, as she entered the lights flickered on and Ginny let out a gasp. Clothes of every shape, style, cut and color fluttered in their racks. There was a whole row of shoes! And against the far wall... was a cabinet filled to the brim with all the jewelry a girl could ever want. Ginny gave a shriek of happiness and sprinted out of the closet and down the length of the room. With a flying leap, she landed on her bed. Laughing helplessly, she clutched a pillow to her chest.

After a while she got up and found her way to the dining room, where she ate alone. The silence pressed on her, like the weight of water. Ginny found that she could not live with this and so she fled to the library. There she found that Lucius had his books organized alphabetically by title, not author. Also, in the very center of the room was a staircase. Apparently the library was two stories tall! Ginny laughed and began exploring the upper level, and discovered a book, apparently by a muggle author entitled Beauty and the Beast. Picking it up, she began to read. She was immediately entranced with the simple and heartrending plot, and the sheer reality of the characters.

A long while later, she lay on one of the couches in the library, thinking about the book. The plot had given her the strangest sense of déjà vu. She didn't understand it. Sighing, Ginny got up and descended the cast iron staircase to the lower level of the library. There, was a large room with only a few bookshelves, packed exclusively with books such as: A Common Dictionary of Spells and Hexes.  And in the very center of the room was an all too familiar item. Mr. Malfoy's walking stick. The dark wood gleamed and the eyes of the snake watched Ginny's every move. Unnerved, she turned and looked for a door. At the far end of the library was an ebony-colored door. Upon opening it, Ginny found herself in the Dining room. And apparently it was dinnertime.

Lucius looked up at her as she entered.

"I called you a long time ago" He stated, annoyed.

"Sorry. I was exploring," explained Ginny as she sat down.

The rest of the meal passed in an uncomfortable silence, but soon enough Ginny decided to ask some of her many questions about her mysterious fiancé.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

"Pardon?"

"Why did you give me Tom Riddle's diary?"

Lucius groaned.

"I have a right to know!" exclaimed Ginny. Lucius surveyed her quietly.

"I'm not so sure that you have" with that he turned to leave. AS he opened the door he stopped and spoke again,

" What you want to know is extremely personal and classified information. I suggest you get used to being in the dark and do your best to get used to the way your life is playing out." Thought his tone was polite, his eyes glittered with barely restrained malice. Then he left her alone.

Ginny finished her meal and returned to her bedroom, where she lay awake for a long while, wondering about Lucius' motives in giving her the diary and, even more important, in having her come and live with him. Apparently she wasn't going to take his advice.

A/N: Ok! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6:Enter Baby Boy

A/N: Yay for all of my lovely reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you could sell on ebay.

CHAPTER SIX: Enter Baby Boy

A week had passed, a week filled with awkward silence and sighs. Both Ginny and Lucius had grown accustomed to each other's company, and as seeing there was no one else for her to talk to, Ginny found herself jumping in at random times to ask a question of Lucius. Other than that, they spent as little time as possible together. Then, the quiet in the home was completely shattered.

It was about four o' clock in the after noon and Ginny had found the strangest creature in a corner of the library. She held it, cupped in her hands as she hurried to Lucius' office. She was very curious as to what it was. The hall was very dark, the only things Ginny could see were the two lightish patches that were her hands. Suddenly, and with a loud THUD, Ginny ran into someone.

"Oh… sorry" she said, and as seeing this person appeared to be blond, she continued,

"Mr.Malfoy look what I found in the-" and then she was interrupted.

"Weaselette?"

Ginny felt her mood darken.

"Oh, the _other_ Malfoy."

"What are you doing in my house?" he demanded, reaching for his wand.

"Hell no!" Ginny pulled out her own wand, which at the same time released the strange animal. But there was no way she was going to let a Malfoy, any Malfoy get the better of her.

In the dark it was very hard to aim, but soon he hallway was lit with bolts of light coming from Draco's wand. Some of them were very disturbing colors, like green and purple.

"_Stupefy!_" she yelled.

There was a flash of red light and Draco stiffened before falling over.

"Hee-hee gottcha now" she said, prodding his motionless form with her foot. Then Ginny knelt down next to him and leaned over until her face was just inches from his.

"Ooh… I've got Draco Malfoy on the floor… what's a girl to do?" She smirked, teasing him.

"Oh yeah…. I know" she leaned in even closer. Ginny could see the anger burning in his eyes, Draco mad e a strangled sort of choking sound. She grinned.

"You effin' wish, Malfoy"

She sat up and flicked him on the forehead. It made an odd, popping sound. She laughed and did it again. And again.

"Oh, I'm flicking Draco Malfoy's HEEAAAD" She sang, to the tune of ' _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas' _Ginny kept singing and flicking until she was very rudely interrupted.

"What in the world is going on here?" yelled Lucius.

Ginny turned to look at him. Then she remembered who this scary man was and how he knew the boy she had been poking.

"Oh shit"

Lucius gave her a brittle smile.

"_Enervate"_

Draco sat up and glared at Ginny.

"Both of you, in my study now" commanded his father and both followed with the air o the schoolchildren condemned to spend and hour with Filch.

Lucius slammed the door before facing them, arms folded, legs wide, his eyes glistened with fury.

"Who wants to explain?" he asked.

"Father, I found this Weasel in our house… I think she was trying to rob us. And then…. and then…. Well you saw" whined Draco.

"Draco… Miss Weasley and I are… are to be married" choked out Lucius.

"What!!! Why didn't anyone tell me! That's jus t gross! She's younger than me! And you're getting married! Ewww!"

"Out"

"What?"

"You heard, get out, Draco!" bellowed his father. The younger Malfoy then scuttled out of the room and Lucius rounded on Ginny.

"Couldn't you at least have had the maturity to handle this yourself?"

"HE attacked me!" Ginny raised her voice slightly; she did not like being accused.

"He did, but what you did after…. It was purely childish Ginny"

"Oh! Is that how you see me? As a CHILD!?"

Lucius snarled and pushed her violently against the door. With one arm, he pinned her there. Ginny's eyes were wide with fright and shock.

" You had better learn that you are what I say you are,_ girl_." He whispered in icy tones, " Learn to live with your situation or you'll find your life hell…. courtesy of me"

He released her.

"Get out Weasley" he commanded.

Ginny walked to her room with what remaining dignity she had left. There she fumed for a good while about the injustice of it all… apparently she wasn't taking her fiancé's advice to heart.

A/N: Review! Just push the little "go" button and type something!


	7. Chapter 7: Reasons and Explanations

Authors Note: I'm really really sorry for the long wait guys! Thanks to Mr. Riddle for getting me back on track! I hope this chapter was worth the wait because I had a lot of fun writing it! All the fun starts in this chapter…. anyways if you read this please review! I don't really care if you're a lazy little prat who can't type, click the go button and review!!!!!! Ok sorry for calling everyone names but seriously guys… it hurts me that you don't care.

CHAPTER THREE: Reasons and Explanations

That same evening, Lucius sat in his study, pouring over a book he had found. The windows were open a small breeze blew in, cooling off the room. Our beloved Mr. Malfoy repeatedly rubbed his forehead, as if trying to clear his head of some very disturbing thoughts. He saw Ginny, her eyes glaring up at him, not scared at all; he saw her subconsciously flip her fiery hair over her shoulder, the way her full lips smiled quietly. It was all rather disturbing; he was supposed to hate her, right? Yet in reality he found her strangely alluring.

Suddenly, a ruddy brown owl swooped in through the open window and dropped a letter on his head. Then it swooped onto a perch in the corner. Grumbling, the man opened the letter and read,

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_It has come to the Ministry's attention that you and your potential wife are having problems. If you wish to be reassigned, feel free to contact us. In fact, a potential match has already been found. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Rachel Ashworth_

_Head of Magical Marriages_

_Post-script: If you and your fiancée do decide to separate, she will be assigned to a Horace Slughorn. Also, your next potential partner is a lovely girl currently fourteen years of age._

"Oh ewww!" Lucius exclaimed after finishing, not only for himself but for Ginny as well. Then he sighed deeply. Unless he wanted to be wedded and bedded to some chills he had to make things work out with Ginny.

"Oh ewww" he groaned, covering his eyes.

"I'd better go get to work" then he got up and went to show the letter to his fiancée.

Needless to say, Ginny was extremely surprised when Lucius entered her room and even more surprised when he sat on her bed. Her brow crinkled slightly as she thought about using some of that self-defense.

"Here" he said, handing her the parchment. Ginny read it quickly. As she finished her mouth dropped open in an expression of horror and shock. She looked up at Lucius, wide-eyed.

"Oh, eww!" she exclaimed. He nodded.

"Y-you know what this means, right?" she stammered. Mr. Malfoy smirked.

"And what does it mean, Miss Weasley?"

"I- we gotta make his work." She whispered, Lucius inclined his head slightly.

"That we do"

She looked down, not knowing what to say. After a while, Ginny decided to say the only thin that might work.

"I'm Sorry"

"Pardon?"

She breathed deeply before continuing,

"Mr. Malfoy, please accept my apology for the way I have acted… to both you and to your son"

He stared at her for a moment, confused.

"Apology accepted, Miss Weasley"

"Ginny…." She paused, "I think you should call me Ginny." Her fiancé smiled softly.

"Ginny"

An unexpected shiver ran up her spine at the sound of her name coming from his mouth. They sat in silence…. Until Lucius broke it.

"I owe you an explanation"

"Oh? What for?"

He ignored her question and merely continued.

"In your first year… I-I did not want to give you that book. I did not fully understand what it would do... It was no choice of mine."

Ginny realized that this was probably the only explanation she would get.

"Thank you" she said simply.

Lucius nodded as he reclined on the g\bed. Ginny felt her eyes wander, his hair was loose, flowing onto his shoulders, the taut line of his neck, his shirt partially open- exposing the skin of his chest. She looked back to his face and their eyes met, blushing she looked back down. Yet in the second their eyes met she was filled with a question.

_Could I love you?_

000000

Lucius cleared his throat to catch her attention:

"Would you like me to stay?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged.

"Just to talk"

And he stayed and talked for a long, long time. Many times, Lucius found himself subconsciously looking at her.: The long graceful lags, the curve of her hip, her shapely form, and more often, her beautifully warm brown eyes. Finally, at about three in the morning, Ginny nodded off to sleep. Lucius covered her with a blanket, then he lay next to her, watching her sleep and pondering the many mysteries of this world. Yet sleep finally took him and he shut his eyes. As he dreamed, he reached out and pulled a flame-colored maiden to him, her face close to his heart, his strong arms tight around her.

A/N: Yay!!! Finally! Ok so please please please review!!!! Help me continue the story! Preview: First kiss coming up!


	8. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait but I really don't know how long it's gonna be until I can update. Thank you for your support and I'll try as soon as me schedule clears up!

SO SORRY!

-Falcon-


	9. Chapter 8: Officially

A/N: OMG.. .this chapter is soo long! Anyways, review of ill get all pissy and won't write ok?

CHAPTER EIGHT: OFFICIALLY

Ginny prickled into awareness one bit her at a time. She was aware that she was very warm and comfortable. Breathing deeply, a strong spicy, almost spicy scent filled her. He lips grazed across something very warm and smooth, she parted them to taste the sweet air. When she opened her eyes she almost gasped in shock. Her fiancé held her, his head lying on her pillow, breathing softly and evenly, eyes closed in sleep. He smiled as he dreamed. Ginny buried her face in his chest once more as her stomach jumped. With one finger, she traced the outline of his lower lip, his jaw line, the rim of his ear. Why did he have to be so darned attractive?

"Wake up, open your eyes to see me smile" she whispered into his ear.

His long-lashed, stormy gray eyes fluttered open. For a second he looked confused, but then he smiled.

"Morning, Ginny" he whispered, burying his face in her hair. Then, he pulled her even closer and kissed her softly on her forehead. The embrace burned like a delicious fire, coursing through Ginny's veins. She felt her face flood with color; it wasn't fair how bad she wanted him right now.

00000

The first things that woke Lucius in the morning were someone touching his face and whispering in his ear. Every time he inhaled, he was filled with a beautiful almost fruity taste. Upon opening his eyes, he found his fiancée clasped between his arms

"Morning Ginny" he whispered.

On sudden impulse, he tipped back her head and placed his lips on her forehead for a brief moment. He wanted to do more, much-much more, but he thought that might be unwise. Something in him moved as her cheeks became the color of sunrise and her eyes filled with longing. Maybe he could get what he wanted. Leaning in, he prepared to kiss her… and suddenly she was gone.

0000

_Oh my God, he's going to kiss me_ Ginny thought. On sudden impulse she rolled away. His eyes met hers, confused, shocked, that was until she lay back and sent him and 'I dare you' look. Lucius chucked huskily and pinned her to the bed with one arm, leaning down.

"HEY! WEASELETTE HAVE YOU SEEN MY---" Draco popped his head in the door at that moment, automatically assuming the worst he screamed:

"Ewww! Icky!" and he sprinted away.

But it was to late, the moment was ruined, and both Ginny and Lucius were having trouble containing their gales of laughter.

"See you soon" Lucius whispered in her ear, before getting up and leaving her in bed. Ginny lay there, a mixture of joy and confusion filling her stomach.

Finally, when she did get up and get dressed, Ginny couldn't help grinning. She felt excited, more excited then she had felt in a long time.,, _What is up with me?_ She thought. Suddenly, and with a pouf of smoke, Mariah appeared at Ginny's shoulder.

"Oh! Mariah, what is it?" Ginny asked, surprised. The silent woman pointed to the window, where an exasperated Pig ( as in the owl) was throwing himself against the pane, while at the same time juggling a large letter. Ginny laughed and walked over to open the window.

"Get in here , you" she said, sweeping up the letter and setting Pig down on top of her nightstand. She cracked the seal (it was from her family) and began to read…

_Dearest Ginny,_

_None of us really know how to say anything to you, but you have been at the Manor for longer then we thought you would last…. But there is something all of us have wanted to say to you. Please come back. Are you alright? There have been no letters, no notes…. And with that man. Ginny are you alright? Has he doe anything to you? Harry is really worried too… You should have seen Mums face when she heard about your fight. But he says its okay. And he says he's sorry for what he said, just a misunderstanding or something like that. But please Ginny.. you could at least write. _

_Oh yes, by the way, Luna and I are engaged(marriage law thing again). And George is going to marry… Lavender Brown (ha!)I think. Anyways, just checking up to see if you were okay. Oh and mum says to tell your fiancé that she got the memo about the weddings being bumped up a bit. And she was wondering if a double, actually triple wedding was possible._

_Love,_

_Ron_

_P.S. Mum and Dad say to remember who you are._

It was the tiny post script that hit Ginny the hardest. _Remember who you are._ Whats that supposed to mean? She mused. As she re read the parts about Harry, a deep ache started in the pit of her stomach. Quickly, she scrawled a quick reply to Harry, and the rest of her family.

_Dear…. Everyone,_

_I will stop by next week. Send my love to everyone. And Harry, I'm sorry too._

_Love, _

_Ginny_

This letter was probably going to ruin her day…She sent this off quickly with Errol, before heading downstairs. Shw found Lucius sitting in (one of ) the living rooms, reading _the Daily Prophet._

"What time is it?" she asked after sitting down.

"Noon-ish" was his reply.

"Really? I- we- slept in really late"

"Yes"

There was an awkward pause.

"Umm" Ginny continued, "Mum.. was hoping that we could do some sort of a triple wedding.. Thing"

He raised his silvery eyes to hers, his gaze was questioning in a "you can't expect me to agree with tat" sort of way. Lucius cleared his throat and crossed his legs. Where was the man she woke up to?

With a distinct 'pop' a house elf appeared, bearing a tray filled with small sandwiches and the like.

"Lunch" said Lucius.

They ate in total silence, Ginny sighed deeply several times during the meal, not really paying attention to the man next to her, or what she was eating. After she was finished, she leaned back, reclining in the sunshine, her head on her elbow.

"Ginny?" Lucius asked.

"Hmmm" she answered drowsily.

"I- I have something for you" He stood, and then sat back again. Ginny kept her eyes almost, peering through her lashes at him. It was a tiny black box. And every girl knows what that means.

"Er… will you… er… be my wife?" he asked, his voice shaking, what from, she could not tell.

He flipped open the and Ginny sat up straight, alert and attentive upon the ring. The diamond was not large, but not small…but it had a unique glitter in the noontime sun. As it all the glitter and sparkle and champagne induced laughter were packed into a tiny stone. Her eyes met his, and a flicker of nervousness flitted through her. And she merely answered the question.

"I will"

Lucius slid the ring onto her finger, and leaned in, for the formality of the moment's sake. Her breath caught I her throat for a split second, and then she leaned in, and closed her eyes. But all she could see or feel were memories, kissing in the rain, kissing in their room late at night, and under the mistletoe. Her fiancé seemed stop sense this, and pulled her closer, as if wishing to prove to them both that he was better. He moved gently against her, taking his time… Ginny couldn't help but smile after a bit.

_Lucius Malfoy, you taste like raspberries, _ she thought to herself.. .

Then, there were the butterflies in her stomach again. And for a second, He was the Malfoy she wished he was. Finally, they parted, and sat uncomfortably on the couch. Ginny pondered her present situation… Was it like this with Narcissa? Did she have only brief moments where her husband was a man, and then he went away again? Heck and they weren't even married yet.

Something, the headline of the _Prophet _ caught her eye. MURDERER OF NARCISSA MALFOY EXECUTED. Then a bunch of stuff about how Narcissa had "turned to the light" at the end…. Etc.

"Oh that's where you went" she said to herself.

"Pardon?" Mr. Malfoy inquired.

"Oh… nothing."

The awkward silence was ended when another letter arrived, this time for Lucius. He read it, and then randomly exclaimed:

"Goddamnit!"

"What?" asked Ginny.

"My mother is coming for dinner tonight." He gave her a sarcastic smile that was more poison than sugar. "She wants to meet you"

A/N; Reviews!


	10. Chapter 9: Visitations

A/N: Sorry for the wait! This chapter took a while to write, I wanted to get all the characters perfect. Hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER NINE: Visitations

"Y-Your parents?" Ginny stammered. Lucius gave her a level look.

"Did I not speak clearly?" he inquired.

Ginny blushed and looked down at her hands, which were clenching and unclenching in her lap.

"My… er… mother happens to be a bit of a … traditionalist. Mariah will assist you. I suggest you begin preparations." He looked at the clock from its place on the mantle. "Now"

"Oh, all right"

Ginny rose, and left. _He just wants me gone _she thought miserably as she ascended the stairway up to her room. As she walked down the darkened hallway, a door to her right opened and her soon to be son-in -law stepped out into the hall.

"Oh!" exclaimed Ginny." Umm… hello, Draco"

"Hullo" he muttered.

" I heard your … grandmother is coming for dinner"

Draco looked up quickly, eyes flashing.

"Grand-mama is coming?"

"Yes"

She gave him a weak smile before turning quickly and going to her room. Her mind was flitting anxiously from place to place, and had not yet alighted on the fact that she had just had a completely civil conversation with the notoriously bratty Draco Malfoy.

Mariah materialized instantly upon Ginny's entrance into the room. Ginny was ushered into her bathroom and was plopped into a bath of perfumed water. Mariah washed Ginny's hair, gently massaging her scalp, careful not to get any soap in her eyes. Meanwhile, Ginny attempted to fight down her furious blushing at the fact that she was, in fact, naked in the presence of another woman.

_She's not real, she's just some sort of apparition._ Ginny thought as she dried herself off with a huge towel. She sat, wrapped in a fluffy white bathrobe as Mariah began to dry and arrange her wet hair. They used no curling irons, or blow dryers, no wands or magic. Wherever Mariah's fingers flew, curls and ringlets appeared and pinned themselves into place. Nevertheless, the process took hours, partially because Mariah took a very long break in the middle of it so she could begin her makeup.

With a wave of her hands, Mariah darkened and lengthened Ginny's lashes, plumped and colored her lips, and put her brows into perfect order. All this seemed to exhaust Mariah, though and so the pair took time so Ginny could get a quick lunch. The clock dinged twice from its post on the mantle.

"Only two more hours of this" Ginny thought aloud. Mariah nodded and smiled, and got back to work.

The next hour and a half was spent perfecting Ginny's hair, nails, makeup etc. and making sure it would last through the night. Then it was time for 'The Dress'.

The gown was made up of two parts, a shining dress of forest, almost emerald, green with a full skirt that swirled around her as she moved. The second part, a tight fitting robe, of the same color, had voluminous sleeves that narrowed to a tiny cuff at her wrist. This, no doubt, was some attempt to appease the traditionalist mother-in-law. Mariah surprised her by handing Ginny two black velvet boxes, a long one and a square one. When she opened them, Ginny was ecstatic to find a long diamond pendant and diamond earrings. She put them on, and then took one last long look in the mirror. Her hair was piled up in a curly 'do, something straight from muggle prom, or off of a Greek goddess. The dress fit her like her own skin, and the necklace, not too inconspicuously, led the eye straight to her cleavage. She had to admit she looked stunning. Ginny smiled a little, twirled her skirt one last time before getting into her heels and slowly making her was downstairs.

Lucius was waiting for her in tuxedo-like dress robes, his silvery blond hair tied back with a black ribbon. As she descended the stairs, he looked her up and down, but managed successfully to get his eyes back on her face by the time she reached the bottom step. He gave her a wry smile and kissed her hand.

"You look lovely" he said.

"Yes, I noticed" Ginny replied with a small smirk.

Lucius looked very uncomfortable for a moment. He cleared his throat and looked blatantly away from her. Draco came trotting down the stairs a few moments after, looking like a younger version of his father.

"Whoa" Draco said when he saw Ginny, giving her the same sweeping look that his father had.

"Hullo Draco" she muttered.

Just then, the great doors swung open and a very squat house elf entered to announce their guest:

"Lady Jaezabel Antonia Mellina Ondorsovia Malfoy of the pure and righteous line of Malfoy, descended from the old and ancient line of-" the elf was cut off abruptly when a tall woman entered and thwacked him over the head,

"That is quite enough, Flitty" she said.

Lady Malfoy was a tall woman, with a face and figure left un-ravaged by time. She was in a violet-pearl silk roe, her auburn hair piled on her head. A white streak, like lightning, ran through it lending grandeur to her whole image.

"Lucius" she cooed, hurrying forward to kiss her son on both cheeks.

" Mama! So glad you could come" he exclaimed.

"Oh don't lie dearest, I know you detest me"

Lucius didn't bother with a reply, instead:

"Mama, may I present Miss Ginervra Allilina Weasley, my fiancée" his voice cracked impressively on the last word.

"P-pleased to meet you, Lady Malfoy" Ginny said, bowing her head.

"Ginervra, dearest"

The woman fluttered to her and kissed her cheek, making Ginny blush.

"Welcome to the family!"

"Thank you"

Ginny sent a questioning look towards Lucius, who merely shrugged in reply.

"Shall we proceed?"he asked, offering his arm to Ginny, but his mother got there first.

"Lucius, I have something to speak to you about"

And the pair walked off, leaving Ginny and Draco alone together. Draco offered her his arm, she took it, and they walked together towards the dining room.

"So… have you received you marriage assignment?" asked Ginny, to fill the horrible silence.

"Yes, that's why I have been away so much lately"

"Oh?"

"Yes, her name is Amelinora Longbottom"

"Longbottom?" asked Ginny, furrowing her brows.

"Mm-hmm, a cousin to our dearest schoolmate"

"Do you like her?"

There was a long pause as Draco reasoned this out before speaking again:

"She is… amiable"

Ginny laughed, "Who even used that word anymore?"

Draco frowned at her, and then grinned.

"I guess not, but she's coming to stay next week"

"Oh?" Ginny smiled" Well I'm looking forward to meeting her"

Draco threw back his head and laughed.

"You mean you're looking forward to having someone to talk to besides my father."

Ginny gave an uncomfortable shrug.

"Draco, I just realized that you're very different than you were at school."

He shrugged, "We both are"

Ginny nodded, and then they entered the dining room and were seated; Lucius at the head, his mother on his right, Ginny on his left and Draco sitting next to his grandmother.

They ate in almost perfect silence, marred only by the clinking sounds of the cutlery. Ginny kept her eyes on her plate, trying to pretend that she was perfectly at ease.

"So, when is you wedding?" Lady Malfoy asked.

"Next week I believe" Lucius answered promptly.

"Oh! That soon? What type of ceremony?"

Ginny looked quickly at her fiancé.

"umm, we haven't really talked about it."

"Oh? Well you know what you simply _must_ do; all the people in London are doing this. Just have a tiny ceremony in a chapel or something, and then have a ring and bonding ceremony outside!"

"Oh, that sounds lovely but-"

"- There are no buts about it, dearest"

Ginny looked back down at her plate, blushing.

"Where is my son taking you for your wedding trip?"

"Umm… I don't know, but I'm sure he'll surprise me"

Jaezabel nodded.

"I'm sure he will, and don't worry yourself I've heard from lots of women that my son is very good in bed, and you look like quite a handful yourself"

Both Ginny and Lucius blushed deeply.

"Mother, please" he muttered.

"Please what? It's true!" Lady Malfoy leaned back in her chair, quite unabashed."Shall we all go to the lounge for coffee?" she asked finally.

They all rose, Lucius took Ginny's arm and led her off towards 'lounge'.

"So, what did you mother want to talk to you about? If you don't mind my asking"

Lucius' whole face seemed to tighten with disgust.

"Baby names"

She laughed and leaned in closer.

"And what, pray tell, was her favorite?"

Lucius shrugged.

"She rather liked the name Scorpius"

"Oh" Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust; it was a truly horrid name.

"You look horrified"

"I am"

He shrugged, "It's a bit of a Malfoy tradition, strange names"

They had reached the lounge; Ginny took a seat on the expensive-looking leather couch. Once everyone was seated, and had a small cup of coffee, talk about he wedding began again. Ginny sat and watched in horror as her wedding colors, location and honeymoon location were decided. When it was finally time for Lacy Malfoy to leave, Ginny had to stop herself from heaving a very large sigh of relief.

"She is something else, isn't she?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah" Ginny sighed.

She turned and walked up the stairs, trailed closely by Lucius. When they reached the top of the stairs, he suddenly grabbed her waist and slammed her up against the wall. He pressed his lips to hers, one hand pinning her to the wall, the other exploring the neckline o her dress. Ginny had to try not to bite his tongue, since it seemed Lucius was using the back of her throat as target practice. It was altogether rather unpleasant.

"Stay with me tonight" It didn't sound like a question, more like a demand.

"No!not tonight"

He let her for and she escaped a little farther down the hallway.

"You won't always be able to say no" Lucius called after her.

Ginny shook her head, almost sadly,

"I know"

Then she slipped away into her room and then it hit her: in exactly one week, almost to the minute, it would be her wedding night.

A/n: Yay I finally got this chapter uploaded! Review!


End file.
